As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's. 4,741,852; 3,969,256; and 3,196,112; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse soap saving devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are either too bulky, cumbersome or costly to manufacture when weighed against the relatively simple task that they are intended to perform in maximizing the useful life of a bar of soap.
In addition none of the aforementioned prior art constructions is intended to be reusable and as a consequence these patented structures themselves have an extremely limited useful life.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among consumers for a soap saving device which is not only compact, lightweight, functional, and inexpensive; but one which also can be used with a large number of bars of soap in successive fashion; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.